Body and Soul
by xB2UTY
Summary: Their contract has been fulfilled, but Sebastian has different intentions in mind. He doesn't just want Ciel's soul anymore; he wants Ciel's whole being. Sebastian/Ciel Yaoi.


Body and Soul

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is sadly not mine.

Summary: Their contract has been fulfilled, but Sebastian has different intentions in mind. He doesn't just want Ciel's soul anymore; he wants Ciel's whole being.

Warnings: yaoi, shota, AU, and other stuffs of that nature.

Grr, I hate writing summaries, my mind just draws a blank at them. I felt compelled to write this after starting to re-watch the first season, since I can't watch the sixth episode of the second season yet TT-TT I have to know what happens dammit! I wanna see Sebastian and Claude fight! Until then, I decided to write this. Enjoy~!

Prologue

Ciel clutched the sheets beneath him, crying out as Sebastian repeatedly thrust in and out of him. He hated the deplorable words that spewed from his mouth, urging the demon on. He hated that he had been reduced to this. But yet, at the same time, his body craved it and he loved it when Sebastian whispered those false sentimental words into his ear as if the demon truly cared. He knew this to be untrue, but it just made him yearn it all the more. He wanted it to hurt, to forever sear the pain into his soul.

Sebastian moved faster now, going at an almost punishing rate. A familiar heat pooled in the pit of Ciel's stomach and he knew it was almost over. With one last cry, he came, his cum splattering on the sheets. Then he felt it, Sebastian's hot cum filling him to the brim as the demon groaned in pleasure. Pulling out of him, Sebastian removed his hands from his hips.

Collapsing on the bed, Ciel panted, cursing the demon behind him in his head. Turning over, he glared at the smug looking Sebastian of whom already had his clothes back on. "Set a bath for me, Sebastian." He said, shooing the butler away with a wave of his hand. He desperately wanted to get rid of the sticky feeling between his legs and a hot bath could prove wonders on his achy muscles as well.

"Of course, Bocchan." With that, Sebastian disappeared to the bathroom and started up a bath for his young master.

Ciel groaned as he got out of bed. He shuddered when the aftermath of their _activities _trickled out of him and down his leg. He would never get used to this; Sebastian seemed to never be sated and always wanted more. Ciel, of course, wasn't able to deny him (not that he particularly wanted to anyway); while he could still order Sebastian around and have the demon protect him, technically their contract had been fulfilled and Sebastian in one way or another, owned him. Ciel would admit it, he was selfish and wanted to live just like any other person, even if that meant giving himself to a demon almost every night.

"Bocchan," Sebastian called, stepping back into the room. "Your bath is ready." He smirked as Ciel wobbled towards the door. Ciel glared back at his butler; Sebastian was clearly enjoying this too much.

Slipping into the bathtub, Ciel sighed contentedly and let himself sink into the hot water. He almost groaned in displeasure as Sebastian pushed him into a sitting position as to start washing him. Sebastian washed his little master carefully, purposely going over places on Ciel's body that would make the boy turn to mush in his hands. Ciel moaned involuntarily, cursing inwardly as he leaned into Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian rinsed the suds away and started on Ciel's hair. He ran his fingers through the fine grayish-blue locks and massaged the boy's scalp, reveling in the way Ciel turned into a boneless heap before him. Ciel's young body enticed him; the lithe features and smooth curves, not to mention the boy's perfect round ass that always seemed to be as tight as when he first used it. His Ciel was beautiful and was all his.

Leaving Ciel to soak in the bath for a little while longer, Sebastian went into the bedroom to change the sheets. A few minutes later, he was back and helped Ciel out of the bathtub. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around Ciel, he dried the boy off and led him back to the bedroom. Ciel frowned, lifting up his arms as Sebastian pulled his sleeping gown over his head.

"Will that be all, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Yes," Ciel replied. Crawling into bed, he pulled the covers over himself and turned away from Sebastian.

"Good night then, Bocchan." The light from the candles disappeared and the door creaked closed.

* * *

Hm, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I wished I could've made a more decent ending, but oh wells, that's it for now. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja ne!

Also, I know they're really supposed to be speaking English and that Sebastian wouldn't really say 'Bocchan', but I honestly think it sounds cuter than 'young master' and kinda pet-name-ish ^_^.


End file.
